Frozen Songs, Re-written
by xfilesfanatic
Summary: A re-write of song from the movie Frozen from different characters (mostly Elsa's) POV. Elsa's and Anna's roles in the song are reversed in the first song. Sorry about the title, I wish it were more original.
1. For the First Time in Forever

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen, or any of the movie's songs. NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE OFF OF THIS. It's re-written purely for fun.

**A/N:** The re-write of this song is supposed to take place after Elsa builds her palace on the isolated mountain.

For the First Time in Forever

_[Elsa:]_

I made that castle, I made that door

I didn't know I could do so much more

Who knew I could create this whole place?

For years I hid behind castle walls

I rarely even roamed the halls

Finally I've run far enough away

I can actually use my powers

It'll be totally strange

But wow, am I so ready for this change!

'Cause for the first time in forever

I'll know freedom, I'll know light

For the first time in forever

My power won't be a fright

I'm so elated and happy

Yes, I'm somewhere in that zone

'Cause for the first time in forever I can be myself

I don't care if I'm alone! _[gasp]_

I will meet...my true self

From now on, you'll see me gowned and all

Independent and standing tall

The picture of sophisticated grace

From now on I live on the mountain here

A beautiful place where there's no fear

Which I will never again have to face

Now I can laugh and enjoy my freedom

Which is totally bizarre

Nothing like the life I've led so far

For the first time in forever

There'll be magic, there'll be sun

For the first time in forever

That perfect girl is gone

And I know it is totally crazy

To dream of others' acceptance

But for the first time in forever

At least I've got a chance

_[Anna:]_

Please let me in, please let me see

The girl that you were always meant to be

I'm here, don't fear, I want to know

The true Elsa that you refuse to show

_[Elsa:]_ Anna please go away

_[Anna:]_ I won't go away

_[Elsa:]_ It's agony to live in fear

_[Anna:]_ Never live in fear

_[Elsa:]_ I'll send my guards to take you away

_[Anna:]_ No way!

_[Elsa:]_ For the first time in forever

_[Anna:]_ Please let me in, please let me see

_[Elsa:]_ I'm getting what I'm dreaming of

_[Anna:]_ You're my sister, and not a threat to me

_[Elsa:]_ A chance to calm my stormy world

_[Anna:]_ Don't hide

_[Elsa:]_ A chance to find myself

_[Anna:]_ Don't hide, please know, I love you so

_[Elsa:]_

I won't come home tomorrow

And I will not come today

'Cause for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

Nothing's in my way!


	2. In Summer

**Disclaimer: **See Part 1

**A/N: **I can't imagine Elsa singing this at all, but I thought a version of this song from her point of view would be interesting. How would Elsa picture better days for herself and the kingdom?

*SUMMER AND WINTER ARE SUPPOSED TO BE METAPHORICAL TERMS TO DESCRIBE HOW ELSA FEELS ABOUT HAVING TO HIDE HER POWER, AND HOW FREE SHE WOULD BE IF SHE COULD BE WHO SHE IS.

In Summer

[Elsa:]

The city abuzz, and people will be happy 'cuz  
I will be opening up the guarded gates in summer  
Some peace in the land, my magic concealed on demand  
But it'll be no longer banned in summer

And finally a sense of ease, will blow away my inner storm  
And love will thaw my frozen heart 'til it gets warm!  
I've been afraid to see, what the kingdom will think of me.  
But imagine how much better I'll feel in summer.

Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo

The ice and magic are both so intense,  
So closing the gates just made sense!

Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo

Winter's a good time to stay in and hide,  
But put me in summer and I'll be a — happy person!

Though life is rough, I like to hold on to my dream,  
Of stepping into summer sun, and settin' myself free.

Oh I won't be so blue, and Anna will be there too  
When I finally come to accept who I am in summer!


	3. I Wish Wish We Could Build A Snowman

**Disclaimer: **See part 1

**A/N: **This is a slightly altered version of "Do you Want to Build a Snowman?" from Elsa's POV.

I Wish We Could Build a Snowman

_[Elsa:]_  
Anna?  
I'm sorry we can't build a snowman  
Or run outside and play  
I can't see you anymore  
Or come out the door  
My powers might betray-  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish I could tell you why!-  
I'm sorry we can't build a snowman  
But my powers have been growin'

_[Anna:]_  
Come on out, Elsa!

_[Elsa:]_  
I can't come...

(_Elsa sighs_)  
I really wanna build a snowman  
And be carefree and roam the halls  
But sadly that wish is overruled  
I've only been talking to  
Mom and Dad behind the walls-  
(Hang in there, Elsa!)  
It gets a little lonely  
Always in my room,

And some days I just want to cry-  
(Calm-Down, Con-Trol, Don't-Feel, Con-ceal)

(Orchestral)

_[Elsa]:_  
Anna?  
Forgive me for being in here  
You do not know how torn I've been  
People say "have courage", but it's hard to do  
I know you're hurting too, but you can't come in  
We only have each other  
It's just the two of us  
What are we gonna do?

[_Anna_, from the other side of the door]:

Do you wanna build a snowman?


	4. Reprise

**Disclaimer**: See part 1

**A/N**: A re-write of the reprise. Like with the first song, I reversed Elsa's and Anna's roles in the song. I hope you all like!

For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)

_[Elsa:]_  
I have to protect you, though your not afraid  
Don't ask me to come back again,  
Please walk out the door  
I beg you not to follow me anymore

'Cause for the first time in forever  
I feel completely free  
For the first time in forever  
My powers are not banned

You and Olaf can head down this mountain together  
You don't have to live in fear  
From now on and forever,  
I will stay right here

_[Anna:]_  
Elsa,  
Please come back home, your life awaits  
Come bring back the sun and open up the gates

_[Elsa:]_  
No, but -

_[Anna:]_  
I know  
You mean well, but don't you see  
You're all alone, so how can you be free?

Please come on back; we'll get through this, you'll see

_[Elsa:]_  
Actually we won't

_[Anna:]_  
What do you mean we won't?

_[Elsa:]_  
I get the feeling you don't know

_[Anna:]_  
What do I not know?

_[Elsa:]_

My powers just grow, grow, grow and grow

_[Anna:]_  
What?

_[Elsa:]_  
I don't really know how to control the magic... at all

_[Anna:]_  
At all?

_[Elsa:]_  
It's not like I can just unfreeze it

_[Anna:]_  
Yes, you can, I – we can figure out how!

_[Elsa:]_  
No, I can't! I never could!  
OH, for the first time in forever,

_[Anna:]_  
Oh don't you see, you can be free!

_[Elsa:]_  
I've never been so afraid

_[Anna:]_  
You'll escape from the storm inside!

_[Elsa:]_  
We can't work this out together

Not even if we tried

_[Anna:]_  
Your magic's not a curse!

_[Elsa:]_  
We can't reverse the storm I've made  
Ohhhh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!

_[Anna:]_  
Don't panic  
Overcome your fear!

_[Elsa:]_  
The sun has turned to night  
You're not safe here!

_[Anna:]_  
We can face this thing together

_[Elsa:]_  
No!  
I can't calm this stormy weather

_[Anna:]_  
YEEESSS...

[_Elsa_]:  
Nothing will ever be right...

_[Anna:]_  
YOU CAN!


	5. Let it Show

**Disclaimer:** See part 1

**A/N: **This is a parody of "Let it Go" re-written to apply to Anna's point of view, after Elsa first reveals her powers. Now, Anna's voice is softer than Elsa's, so I can't picture her belting this song out, but I thought the re-write made sense.

Let it Show

[_Anna_:]

The snow glows white in the kingdom tonight  
Not a building to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And Elsa, you're the queen.

And now I'm seeing why you always stayed inside  
Never understood, heaven knows I tried!

You hid from me, and I couldn't see  
The true girl you were always meant to be  
You hid, in fear, so I wouldn't know  
Well, now I know!

Let it show, let it show  
Don't hold it back anymore  
Let it show, let it show  
For once, open the door!

I don't care  
What the people will say  
I'll be there for you,  
And that is never ever gonna change!

It's funny how some assistance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that now control you  
Won't get to you at all!

I want to see what you can do  
And see this special part of you  
We'll right the wrongs, and then you'll be...so free!

Let it show, let it show  
Be one with the wind and sky  
Let it show, let it show  
You'll never have to cry!

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
I'll be there for you!

The powers you once concealed are now unbound  
Your soul is spiraling in gorgeous fractals all around  
You're whole life you always felt like an outcast  
We won't go back to that,  
We'll leave it in the past!

Let it go, let it go  
And you'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
Until your pain gone!

Then you'll stand  
In the light of day  
I'll be there for you,  
And that's never ever gonna change!


	6. Let it Go (Demi Lovato Version)

**Disclaimer:** See part 1

**A/N:** This is a parody of Demi Lovato's version of "Let it Go." Like the actual song, it is from Elsa's POV, BUT it is re-written to apply to the end of the movie when Elsa returns to Arendelle and uses her magic to turn the kingdom into an ice rink. Finally, Elsa shares her true self with her sister and all the people of Arendelle.

Let it Go

[_Elsa_:]

Let it go, let it go  
Won't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
I've come back to an open door

The snow glows white in the kingdom tonight,  
But it is not a stormy scene.  
The kingdom was isolated, but I've come back to be queen.  
The gates are open like this newfound heart of mine.  
That I couldn't find within, but now I'm truly fine.

I've let them in, and now they see,  
I'm not the monster they thought me to be.  
I'm real, not steel, they see that now.  
So let it snow!

Let it go, let it go  
Won't hold it back anymore  
Release snow, let it go  
And land on the kingdom floor  
At home I stand, and home I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how true love, makes all troubles seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me, are far less powerful  
Down here in Arendelle I finally can breathe.  
I almost left a life behind, and now I truly believe

That I can... let it go

Won't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
I've come back and fear no more  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never troubled me anyway

I was frozen  
'cause my heart was broken.  
But now I'm fine, see.  
The past is all behind me  
Buried in the snow.

Let it go, let it go  
Won't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
I will return to open doors  
At home I stand, and home I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold is part of me anyway, yeah, whoa  
(Na na, na na, na na na na) _[4x]_  
Let it snow yeah  
Na, na.  
At home I stand.  
Let it go, let it go, oh  
Let it go.

**A/N:** I watched Frozen all the way through for the first time tonight. :)


	7. Snowmen are Better Than People

**Disclaimer:** See part 1

**A/N: **Parody of "Reindeer are Better than People." What if Elsa stayed on the mountain so long that she became lonely and had only Olaf to talk to? What if she was still deeply hurt by her isolation in the castle of Arendelle? Also, let's pretend that Olaf understands the concept of melting.

Snowmen are Better Than People

[_Elsa:_]

Snowmen are better than people

Yes, some can be so evil  
Olaf, don't you think that's true?

Yeah, people will hide you  
Conceal you and limit you  
Every one of them's bad, but not you

[_Olaf:_]

Oh, thanks Elsa  
But people don't melt like snowmen  
Hey, don't you think that I'm right?

[_Elsa:_]

That's once again true,  
But I'll make a cloud for you

You won't melt, and you'll be alright

_Elsa creates an eternal winter cloud for Olaf, then ascends the steps of her ice castle to go to sleep, and Olaf waves to her._

[_Olaf:_]

Good night

Don't let the frostbite bite


End file.
